


Slumber Party

by Storytimes_x



Category: Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: Slumber Party's are something that happens quite often in the football world. But what would happen if it'd be just the two of them?
Relationships: Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Slumber Party

Slumber Party's are something that happens quite often in the football world. But what would happen if it'd be just the two of them?

If Daan was being honest with herself the feelings were there when she saw her in person for the first time. Yes she had played against her once before but it's not like you check out your opponents at least Daan never did. As Joe announced the signing he showed a picture of her she was beautiful then but in person Daan couldn't find a way to even describe her. Her eyes were bluer then the ocean and her smile brighter them the sun.

The two girls hit it off immediately. They got close very fast which was surprising cause Daan never really let the new signings in. The team of course made jokes about that much to her annoyance. You could say the girls were sown together, they always partnered up together in training and from the very first bus ride Daan put her legs on Beth. They truly were inseparable. 

Beth only realized she had strong feelings for the brunette a month later. She never really thought of girls in that way, romantically. Yet the brunette made her question everything about herself. It was when they were on a team bonding holiday when it happened. Daan was filming all the food calling everything lekker when a hot man approached with more refilling it. "Hallo" Daan said smirking at him. A feeling came over Beth that she had only experienced one more time in her life, when the boy that she likes asked another girl out. It was jealousy, that made her wonder if she liked Daan and as time went on she definitely did. 

More and more time was spend together and when she was asked if she wanted to have some kind of slumber party's with movies she had to take her up on the offer. 

Arriving at her house the nerves were starting to grow. Yes she had stayed over at Daantje's place before but never just the two of them. What if things would happen she thought? Nah that would never happen Daan doesn't like me, she told herself but She did.

As always picking out a movie took them over an hour with telling each other stories in the meantime. after finally deciding on watching the movie 'final girl' the two got quiet. Too quiet for Daan's liking so she looked over to the blonde whom had turned out to have fallen asleep during the movie. She continued to watch it while occasionally stealing glances at the ocean eyed winger. 

As the movie came lose to ending the brunette started to untangle the blondes hair with her fingers. "Mmm" the blonde shifted and looked up to find Daan already staring at her. "Sorry" she said apologizing. "Don't be had a good dream?" The brunette asked. "Uhm" she said chuckling trying to cover up how akward she was feeling in this moment. "Oeh a steamy one?" She asked with a hint of naughtiness in her voice. Beth felt her cheeks flush red. Daan felt like she had stepped out of line so she tried to make up for it. "It's normal we al have it sometimes. It's not like you were dreaming about me" she said. When she saw the blonde turning even more red with a guilty look on her face and looking at the ground she knew that that was exactly what had happened. "Oh" is all she could say. 

She quickly changed her initial game plan getting up from the couch swinging her legs over Beth's hips straddling her. "Let's make dreams come true then" the brunette said leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was short lasted with Beth pushing Daan softly so she could back away but this just made her go at the blondes neck. "Daan" she spoke. "Yes" she said with a grin on her face a bit out of breath. "I know you want to baby. Just let me and enjoy yeah?" She whispered in her ear causing her to shiver and for goosebumps over her entire body. Starting to suck on her neck again the blonde wanted more she pulled her in a sloppy kiss breaking it just as fast. "Bedroom" she spoke almost commanding. "No shower" she said with a huge grin on her face picking Beth up and dragging her up the stairs. "Both" the blonde said earning a big nod from Daan. 

A lot can happen in one night sometimes it'll even forget what you have planned the next day. Daan had forget to set an alarm and was woken up by a phone ringing. She wanted to get up but she couldn't. Beth was laying on top of her still naked holding her tightly. "Wake up" Daan said poking her in her side. "Mm" Beth had wined but got of off her anyways. "Hey" she said picking up the phone after it had rang 2 times. "Yeah is it okay if Beff comes along" she spoke. "Alright see you in an hour" she said hanging up the phone to see a giggling Beth. "What?" She said. "Nothing it's just the way you pronounce my name it's cute" she said getting put of Beth. "Noo where are you going?" Daan asked trying to reach for her hand. "You tell me bunny" she responded putting on her change of clothes. "Shopping" 

Shopping with Daan had turned out to be a challenge. She would try on almost everything she laid her eye on and of course much to Beth's annoyance she had to pay the victoria secret shop a visit and show all the things she was trying on. It was a good day over all but all good things must come to and end. There was just one question to ask would it lead to more greater things? It was yet to find out. 

The two of them didn't know how things would progress between them but what they did know is that it was the best slumber party they had ever had and were looking forward to having many more.


End file.
